


Tea with Honey

by ShortInsomniac



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Sickfic, emmett is sick and elle is just providing him love and comfort, like sickly sweet fluff, they love each other!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SOMUCH!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac/pseuds/ShortInsomniac
Summary: Emmett gets sick with a cold and Elle comforts and takes care of him.(Sickfic's are my weakness tbh)





	Tea with Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more fics for Legally Blonde, and by that i mean i have a multi-chapter fic on the way! So get ready for it :)

It had been a busy caseload week for Emmett, it was a murder trial and it was not a pretty case. The odds were stacked against him, and it was starting to take a toll on the poor guy; while Emmett was on the case he had caught a seriously bad cold. He guessed he caught it from one of his clients or someone along the way. Either way, he was miserable and felt like absolute trash. This wasn’t the first time that Emmett had worked through a cold, he used to do it all the time when he was still in school. This was mostly due to the fact that you never always had the time to really take care of yourself between school and two jobs. Although things were different now; Emmett was engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world Elle Woods and he was in a lot more comfortable living situation, so theoretically he could take the day to take care of himself but old habits die hard.

He had surrounded himself with papers while he stayed hunched over his computer occasionally sniffling and shivering while he worked away on the task at hand. He had to admit it was a lot harder to work when your mind was so clouded by a cold, but he needed to get these papers filed before he could ever think about resting. He was so caught up in his work that he didn’t even notice that Elle had just gotten home from her first day on the job since she had graduated school, her heels clicked loudly against the hardwood floor as she entered their shared space. She had just gotten a new client and was very excited to tell her fiancé about her day until she set foot in the dining room. Emmett looked miserably sick, it was obvious by the bags under his eyes and the flush on his cheeks. His hair was messy and going in every which way and he looked like he hadn't slept in years. It was also worth noticing that he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt instead of his normal everyday attire. So it was very fair to say that the poor man was feeling pretty awful. She let out a sigh, she knew that this case was driving him a bit mad but she didn’t think he would get sick cause of it. Carefully she walked over to Emmett and gently placed her hands on his shoulders to grab his attention, he stirred in his seat to greet the visitor behind him. Emmett offered a small smile when he saw Elle, she smiled back leaning down and planting a small kiss on the top of his head.

“How was work today, hun?” Emmett spoke in a hoarse voice, wincing slightly as it hurt to speak too loudly. Elle frowned a little giving a small hum as a response and she carefully started running her hands through Emmett's hair.

“It was good, mostly just paperwork and getting the details on what the case itself; but... let’s not focus on me right now, are you alright darling? You look like you’ve been hit by a car.” Elle responded in a softer tone, a worried look in her eyes as she continued to play with Emmett's hair. Emmett didn’t respond at first instead choosing to lean into the gentle touch from Elle, he closed his eyes and instead enjoyed the calming motion of his hair being played with. “Yeah no, I’m fine. Just a bit sick” he mumbled out, Elle hummed and moved her hand away from Emmett’s hair causing the man to whine at the loss of touch from his fianceé. “Emmett. You should be resting if you’re sick. Darling this overworking yourself thing you have going on here can’t be healthy.” Elle scolded, her arms folded across her chest. Emmett huffed, his body limping back over the chair he was sitting on; he looked back to his computer and the piles of papers surrounding him and gave a frustrated sigh at the sight of it all. Emmett looked back at Elle a defeated look on his face “I know, but I need to get this paperwork down before-.”   
“Emmett hush” Emmett looked up, he was surprised at being cut off but kept his mouth shut as Elle continued to speak, “You need rest, you’re dead on your feet if you don’t take care of yourself now come on,” Elle helped Emmett up to his feet rather quickly before ushering him up and away from his work. Emmett tried to protest but gave in seeing no point in arguing with Elle when he was this tired.

Elle lead him to their shared bedroom, making him sit at the end of the bed while she moved the pillows at the headboard to be more comfortable for him. Once she was happy with it she waved her hand over to signal the man to come over. Emmett got up and made his way quickly over to the bed so he could get under the covers. Elle smiled and told him to wait there as she rushed to leave the room again, heels still clicking behind her.

Emmett sat up and leaned back against the pillows, looking over at the nightstand and taking notice of the small book that was set beside him. He debated picking it up and trying to get some reading done, but he figured if it was hard for him to work on his case that reading wouldn’t be the best idea. So instead he just laid back and waited. After a good few minutes, Elle came back with a mug of what Emmett could assume was tea. She placed it down on the nightstand beside him smiling at him briefly “I put honey in it to help with your throat, and I’m gonna make you soup in a little bit but first-” Elle paused, shrugging off her suit jacket and tossing it on the chair nearby; “I don’t care if you’re sick, I’ve missed you today and I think some feel better cuddles are in order here mister.” she continued as she slipped her heels off to only walk around the bed joining Emmett who was sitting down. Once in bed she swiftly pulled Emmett down into a hug, Emmett chuckled at the signs of affection and hugged back his head laying on top of Elle’s chest. Elle hummed again as she began to run her hand through Emmett’s hair again. Emmett smiled enjoying his hair being played with again as it was an unspoken fact that the man loved it when Elle messed with it. He kept quiet as she gently played with his curls.

“This is a lot easier to do when you don’t have all that gel in your hair hun” Elle joked and Emmett laughed with a snort in response. “Curls aren’t very professional, unfortunately” Emmett mumbled out, his eyes closed and face buried in Elle’s neck. “I guess so, but still it's cute when your hair is all curly and soft like this,” Elle commented, a smile on her face as she watched Emmett cuddle up towards her giving her a hum in response. Elle chuckled giving the man a small kiss on his forehead, Emmett grinned and kissed her shoulder as she lifted her head up again. Elle smiled at Emmett’s small attempt at affection as she continued to play with the man’s hair. She stayed quiet for a moment before deciding to tease the guy a little bit more. “See? Isn’t this better than staying up all night cooped up in paperwork?” she joked, causing Emmett to chuckle and nuzzle his face into her shoulder more. “You’re a butthead” Elle smirked as she continued to play with his hair before she started rubbing the man’s back. Emmett started to drift off to sleep from all of the soothing attention he was receiving, he let out a small yawn as she comforted him. Elle immediately took notice of him starting to drift off to sleep, she grinned and as stopped petting his hair to lean over and turn off the small lamp beside her. Which in turn earned a small whine from Emmett as she had to shuffle away from him for a moment. She hushed him softly as she returned to the same spot as she was before, Emmett’s head making its way back into the crook of her neck as he started to drift back off to sleep again. Elle smiled at the man and began to lean her head back on the headboard and closed her eyes. “I love you” Emmett mumbled out as he continued to drift off in a content sleep. Elles grin grew wider as she overheard Emmett’s comment, “I love you too Emmett” she responded softly. Emmett smiled into her shoulder, those were the only words Emmett needed to hear before he fully fell into a comfortable sleep.

 


End file.
